


Heated

by SheepWithDreadlocks



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Boarding School, England (Country), I just thought I'd point that out, M/M, There is no sex, Uuhhh, jeaneren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:18:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2031651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheepWithDreadlocks/pseuds/SheepWithDreadlocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things get heated in Rose boys boarding house between Jean and Eren and probably not in the way you think they would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heated

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is a oneshot, it was going to be a long JeanEren fanfic but then I suddenly swerved with the story line and this happened. I hope you can forgive me.

“Oi Eren, we're not going to tea, we're going straight back to the boarding house, are you coming?” Connie called to the Brunette, waving his arms wildly as the other approached him.

“It's the first day back, don't we usually go to tea?” Eren asked, his fingers fumbling with the straps on his bag.

“We do usually but Ymir texted me that there's only some crumby crackers today, I guess the school didn't want to stock up on all the good stuff because it's the first week,” Marco explained, Armin nodding his head in argument.

“So shall we go off to Rose now or are we waiting for anyone?” Eren asked, glancing around the small group of guys who were crowded inside the sixth form centre.

“We're in year 13 Eren, we don't have to wait for anyone.”

“Oi, Eren, is it true that you're sharing a room with Armin and the deputy head-boy?” Jean snickered, leaning against one of the pillars that supported the sixth form centres second floor.

Eren growled, sudden irritation running through him as he remembered.

“Yeah it's true, I don't fucking understand why I have to share a room with _two_ other people! I thought when we go into upper sixth we get either a room by ourselves or we share a room with one more person, not two!” Eren replied, walking out of the centre. 

“Yeah but that's only if you were good last year, hence the reason why you're with two people,” Armin pointed out, the group of males following Eren down the corridor.

“Hey, I was good! I was better than I was in year 7 when I first came here!” Eren exclaimed.

“Nu-uh, you completely pissed off our boarding house master last year, I could write a book on everything you did wrong,” Jean argued.

“I could fucking write a bigger book for everything you did wrong last year! You got away with so much and your so-called 'punishment' is to share a room with Marco! How's that even fair? You two are great friends!” Eren shook his head as they approached the door that led them up to the boys boarding house.

“Hey come on, Marco's night time farts are deadly, surely that's a punishment!”

“ _Jean!_ ” Marco whined, “that's not true!” 

“Hey Marco, everyone trumps, it's perfectly fine,” Armin piped in.

“It's not true though, he's just making things up.”

“Mhm, whatever you say~” Jean teased, pushing himself in front of Eren, his fingers pressing against the coded door. “Crap, what's the code again? It's changed since last year, I forgot it.”

“That's why you don't push in front of people,” Eren grunted, shoving Jean out of the way, his fingers quickly punching the buttons. “The code's JALS959.”

“How'd you remember that?” Armin asked, raising a brow. Last year it took Eren nearly 3 weeks to remember the new code.

“Well last year you told me to remember it by thinking of a sentence that follows the pattern, so I thought of 'Jean's ass looks saggy' and then I just had to remember 959.” Eren chuckled to himself, walking through the corridor that led up to their rooms.

“Hey, my ass doesn't look saggy!” Jean groaned, lunging to pull on Eren's hair.

“Jean, you're walking past our room.” Marco muttered, pulling on the other male's shirt to pull him into his room.

“I'll get you back for that, Jaeger.” Jean called, walking into his own room with Eren and Armin walking into theirs.

“Hey, Armin, what's it like for you to being head-boy?” Eren asked, falling back onto his bed, a

“Mm, it's weird and I didn't think I'd get the role... I wasn't even going to try to be head boy last year but then you and Mikasa persuaded me because it would look good on my CV,” Armin explained, unpacking his school bag.

“Remember that if you go out, you need to be back in your room for quarter to six for prep time.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. I don't get why we have prep on the first day; we don't have any homework.” Eren groaned.

“You _do_ have homework, I had 3 rd and 5th period with you and we had homework in both of those classes.” 

“Eeeeh but I could do that I my sleep!” Eren whined, sitting up.  
“Well then if you can do it in your sleep, you won't have much trouble doing it in prep time then, will you?” Armin smiled and waved, walking out of the room to go into the common room.

 

***

 

“I swear to god, I need to get Jaeger back for that!” Jean growled, slamming his papers on his desk.

“Oh for goodness sake, Jean, he's only having a laugh,” Marco sighed.

“Yeah but it wasn't true!”

Neither was that thing you said about me farting.”

“...But that's different!” Jean whined, walking over to Marco. “Seriously though, does my ass really look saggy? I mean, I work out way more than last year, I thought it looked pretty tight.”

“I wouldn't know, I don't stare at your butt.” Marco chuckled and patted Jean's shoulder. “It's okay, if you've been working out as you say you have then your butt's fine. You always get so worked up about Eren.”

“But every time someone types in the code they'll remember what he said. I thought I finally escaped his stupidity. You came here last year, right? He got everyone calling me a horse when I was in year 10, it was so stupid, I don't even look like a horse!” Marco choked out a laugh, laughing at the other's face as Jean thought about the dreaded year 10 memory.

“Well, at least they don't do it anymore.”

“But he comes up with something newer every year. I wanna get him back... get him back so hard, he'll never see it coming!”

“Jean, please don't do anything stupid.” Marco warned, crossing his arms and arching a brow as a smirk played on the corners of the other male's lips. It was obvious that Jean probably wouldn't listen to Marco and would carry out whatever idea first came into his head.

“Oh, I won't, I won't, you can trust me Marco~”

 

***

 

It was 8 o'clock in the evening and Eren had gone down the shops with Mikasa, straight after 2nd prep to buy some supplies that he'd forgotten for the start of the year. Jean pocked his head out of his room, running across the corridor. Marco was still completing some homework and Jean promised he was only popping out to the vending machines (which Marco knew he wasn't, as Jean hadn't took any money with him but Marco couldn't be bothered to try to change the other's mind, he wouldn't listen anyway.)

Jean grinned as he turned the knob to Eren's room, praying the head boy, Levi, wasn't in the room. Eren had either been stupid enough to leave his key card in the door or Levi was in and as Jean opened the door, he found out that the key card was in the door because of the first reason.

He breathed a sigh of relief and quickly glanced around the room, his eyes scanning over all of Eren's belongings. Ah! There it was; Eren's bathroom bag, full of Eren's toiletries and the certain bottle that he knew Eren used nearly every night as Jean had to share a room with him for a whole term last year. He grinned to himself as he thought over his plan. Ahh, revenge, sweet revenge.

 

***

 

“Hey, Marco, what time is it?” Jean asked, stretching out his hands towards the ceiling, his head resting on the pillow.

“Well we just had regenstration at ten o'clock so it's not long gone ten.” Marco glanced over at Jean, slightly puzzled at why the other seemed to be wearing a huge grin across his face. “Why do you ask?”

“Just give it a few minut-” Jean was cut off by a load scream and quickly ran out of his room to see Eren, completely bottomless, about to run into the bathroom.

Eren glanced down the corridor for a split second, holding his crotch and his eyes widened in realisation as he saw Jean in hysterical laughter.

“It was you, wasn't it?! You fucking asshole!” Eren screamed, running towards the direction of Jean. The two toned blonde quickly opened the doors near him, running through the hallway that led through the corridor, a half naked Eren in hot pursuit.

“You're such a fucking asshole! I _know_ it was you!” Eren wailed.

“I dunno what you're talking about Jaeger!” Jean called back to him, pushing open the coded door, running through the school. They weren't allowed out this late at night but Jean hadn't had any time to think where to hide.

“My dick is burning and it's all your fucking fault! You wouldn't be running away if it wasn't!” Jean gasped, choking on his laughs as he ran, suddenly moving out of the way, causing Eren dropping to the floor as he tried to push open a door that had not long been locked by the school janitor. 

“Oof...” He muttered and then glared up at Jean. “My fucking dick is in so much pain right now and I _know_ for a fact it was you.” 

“What goes around comes around~” Jean chuckled, tacking a few steps back, just to be on the safe side. 

“What the hell did I do to deserve having _deep heat_ , fucking _deep heat_ on my dick?!” Eren grumbled, scrambling up. 

“Uh, I don't know, the horse jokes, the frozen water at night time and then the coded door.” 

“That's nothing compared to this pain!” Eren said, grabbing Jean's shirt, slamming him up against the wall.

“Oh for fucks sake Jaeger, get your hands off my shirt, they've been on your dick!” 

“You put deep heat in my lube, dude, you're so low!” 

“Don't wank with lube then.” 

“Don't make it my fault.”

“It is your fault, as I said before; what goes around, comes around,” Jean chuckled, prising Eren's fingers off of his shirt.

“You owe me for this.” 

“I owe you nothing, you deserved it.” 

“Jean my cock is on fire!” 

“Put it out with water then.”

“It's not as easy as that!”

“Eeeh, not my fault.”

“You're actually unbelievable..” Eren groaned, shaking his head, walking back down the corridor. “I can't even be arsed to argue with you.” 

“We'd better get back, if Mr Smith finds out we're out of the boarding house at this time of night, we're going to be in so much trouble.” 

“It's your fault.”

“Yours.”

“No, yours.”

“Shut up.”

“You shut up, horse face.”

“Don't you fucking dare start that!” Jean said, scowling.

“Hit a soft spot, did I?” 

“Zip it before I zip it for you.” Eren rolled his eyes, one of his fingers quickly pressing the buttons on the coded door, pushing it open as the other still covered his crotch.

“Hey Jaeger?” Jean called as he watched the other limp to his room.  
“What now, Jean?” 

“Nice ass.” 

“ _JEAN YOU'RE SO DEAD!_ ”

“Jaeger, is that you? Shut up and get into bed, it's nearly your damn bedtime!” 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it or have anything to say about it, please comment, I love hearing from you.  
> If you want to send me any prompts or just want to check out my tumblr blogs they're jeanerenshipper and marcowholemilk.


End file.
